Casada con un extraño
by meilary
Summary: kagome desesperada por huir de un matrimonio llega a la casa de los taisho donde encontrara su verdadero amor pero tendra que lidiar con la mala fama de este
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

Natchez, 1805

El sonido de los puños golpeando la carne llenaba la habitación. Hecha un ovillo con los brazos sobre la cabeza, kagome permanecía inmóvil mientras gritos ahogados brotaban de su garganta en carne viva. Su rebelión había sido aplastada hasta tal punto que lo único que quedaba de ella era la firme decisión de sobrevivir a la acometida de su padrastro.

Onigumo higurashi era un hombre de escasa estatura pero constitución muy robusta y, fuerte como un toro, solía compensar con su vigor su falta de inteligencia. Cuando estuvo seguro de que kagome no ofrecería más resistencia, se incorporó con un gruñido de furia y se limpió en el chaleco los puños ensangrentados.

Kagome tardó un minuto en darse cuenta de que onigumo por fin había terminado.

Apartó los brazos con cautela y ladeó la cabeza. Su padrastro se alzaba sobre ella con los puños todavía apretados. Kagome tragó saliva, sintiendo el sabor de la sangre, y logró erguirse hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.

-Bien, ahora ya conoces las consecuencias de desafiarme -masculló onigumo-. Y a partir de ahora, cada vez que se te ocurra aunque sólo sea mirarme con impertinencia, te lo haré pagar muy caro. -Alzó un puño ante el rostro de kagome -. ¿Lo has entendido?

-oui. - kagome cerró los ojos. «Que esto se haya terminado de una vez», pensó febrilmente.

«Que esto se haya terminado de una vez...» Con tal que él se fuera, estaba dispuesta a no hacer ni decir nada.

Fue vagamente consciente del resoplido de desprecio que exhaló onigumo mientras salía de la habitación. La cabeza le dio vueltas mientras se arrastraba hasta su cama y se incorporaba penosamente hasta quedar de pie. Se llevó una mano a la mandíbula magullada y la tocó con mucho cuidado. Un sabor salado le llenó la boca, y se apresuró a escupir. La puerta crujió y kagome le dirigió una mirada llena de recelo, temiendo que su padrastro hubiera vuelto. Sin embargo, era su tía kagura, quien había buscado refugio en otra habitación durante los peores momentos de la rabia de onigumo.

Kagura, conocida por todos como tante, era una de esas infortunadas solteronas que no consiguieron encontrar un esposo cuando estaban en edad de casarse y por consiguiente se veían relegadas a vivir de la siempre incierta caridad de parientes que aceptaban su presencia de mala gana. Sus facciones regordetas permanecieron contrariadas en una mueca de exasperada preocupación mientras contemplaba el rostro contusionado de kagome.

-Estás pensando que merezco el castigo -dijo ella con voz enronquecida-. Sé que lo piensas.

Después de todo, onigumo es el cabeza de familia... el único hombre de la casa. Sus decisiones tienen que ser aceptadas sin cuestionarlas. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

-Es una suerte que no haya ido más allá-dijo kagura, consiguiendo que su voz sonara a la vez compasiva y condenatoria-. No hubiera podido aguantarlo.-Fue hacia kagome y la cogió de la mano-. Déjame ayudarte...

-Vete –murmuró kagome, quitándose de encima su mano regordeta-. No necesito tu ayuda ahora. La necesitaba hace diez minutos, cuando onigumo estaba golpeándome.

-Tienes que aceptar tu destino sin resentimiento -dijo kagura-. Convertirte en la esposa de naraku Suzuki tal vez no vaya a ser tan terrible como te imaginas.

Kagome dejó escapar un gemido de dolor mientras se subía penosamente a la cama.

-kagura, tú no crees eso. Suzuki es un canalla y un cerdo, y nadie que tenga dos dedos de frente dirá lo contrario. -Le bon Dieu ha decidido por ti, y si es voluntad suya que seas la esposa de semejante hombre... -kagura se encogió de hombros.

-Pero no ha sido Dios quien lo ha decidido. - Kagome clavó la mirada en el umbral vacío-. Fue onigumo. Durante los dos últimos años, su padrastro se había gastado todo el dinero que el padre de Kagome les había dejado después de morir. Para volver a disponer de efectivo y recuperar el crédito perdido, onigumo había dispuesto que midoriko, la hermana mayor de Kagome, contrajera matrimonio con un rico caballero que tenía tres veces su edad. Ahora le tocaba el turno a kagome de ser vendida al mejor postor. Había pensado que onigumo no lograría encontrarle un esposo peor que el que había elegido para midoriko, pero su padrastro había logrado superarse a sí mismo.

El futuro esposo de kagome era un plantador de Nueva Orleans llamado naraku Suzuki. Durante su único encuentro Suzuki había justificado los peores temores de Kagome, com portándose de una manera grosera y llena de prepotencia, y llegando al extremo de, medio borracho, ponerle las manos en el escote en un torpe intento de tocarle los pechos. Eso había parecido divertir muchísimo a onigumo, quien alabó la hombría de aquel ser repugnante.

-¿kagome? –Kagura seguía inclinada sobre ella, llenándola de disgusto con su presencia-. Quizás un poco de agua fría para lavar tú...

-No me toques. –Kagome apartó la cara-. Si quieres ayudarme, haz venir a mi hermana. -

Pensar en midoriko hizo que sintiera un tremendo anhelo de ser consolada. -Pero su esposo tal vez no le dé permiso para...

-Tú díselo –insistió kagome, bajando la cabeza hacia el cabezal cubierto de brocado-. Dile a midoriko que la necesito.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió la habitación después de que kagura se hubiera ido.

Lamiéndose los labios hinchados y llenos de grietas, kagome cerró los ojos e intentó hacer planes.

Los malos tratos de onigumo sólo habían servido para intensificar su determinación de encontrar una salida a la pesadilla en la que se encontraba atrapada.

A pesar del dolor de sus magulladuras, kagome dormitó hasta que el sol de la tarde se hubo desvanecido y la habitación empezó a oscurecerse con las sombras del crepúsculo. Al despertar, encontró a su hermana junto a la cabecera de su lecho.

Midoriko-susurró, al tiempo que sus labios doloridos esbozaban una sonrisa torcida.

Tiempo atrás, midoriko habría llorado ante el dolor de kagome y la habría tomado en sus brazos para consolarla. Pero la midoriko del pasado había sido sustituida por una mujer frágil y extrañamente encerrada en sí misma. Midoriko siempre había sido la más guapa de las dos hermanas, su pelo era liso y de un rubio rojizo mientras que el de kagome era rizado, y la piel pálida y perfecta de Jacqueline contrastaba con las pecas de kagome. Sin embargo, kagome nunca había sentido celos de su hermana mayor, porque midoriko siempre se había mostrado muy cariñosa y maternal con ella. Más, de hecho, que su propia madre,** naomi**.

Midoriko puso una mano perfumada sobre el cabezal de la cama. Lucía un peinado a la última moda y su rostro había sido cuidadosamente empolvado, pero ningún artificio podía ocultar el hecho de que había envejecido mucho desde su matrimonio.

-midoriko... -dijo kagome, y se le quebró la voz.

El rostro de su hermana estaba tenso, pero reflejaba compostura.

-¿Finalmente ha ocurrido? Siempre temí que terminarías provocando a onigumo. Te advertí que no debías desafiarlo. Kagome se apresuró a contárselo.

-Quiere que me case con un plantador de Nueva Orleans... un hombre al que desprecio.

-Sí, naraku Suzuki-fue la seca réplica de su hermana-. Ya estaba al corriente de ello incluso antes de que Suzuki llegara a Natchez.

-¿Lo sabías? –kagome frunció el ceño, perpleja-. ¿Por qué no me advertiste lo que planeaba onigumo?

-Por lo que he oído decir, Suzuki no es un mal partido. Si eso es lo que quiere onigumo, entonces hazlo. Al menos así te verás libre de él.

-No, tú no sabes cómo es ese hombre,midoriko... -Estoy segura de que Suzuki no se diferencia en nada de los demás hombres -dijo midoriko-. El matrimonio no es tan malo,kagome..., al menos comparado con esto. Mandarás en tu propia casa y ya no tendrás que estar pendiente de maman. Y después de que hayas traído al mundo un par de niños, tu esposo ya no visitará tu cama con tanta frecuencia. -¿Y se supone que he de conformarme con eso durante el resto de mi vida? -preguntó kagome, sintiendo que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta.

Midoriko suspiró.

-Siento no poder servirte de consuelo. Pero me parece que ahora necesitas más la verdad que unas cuantas frases hechas. -Se inclinó sobre la cama para tocar el hombro magullado de kagome, y ésta torció el gesto en una mueca de incomodidad.

Midoriko apretó los labios.

-Espero que a partir de ahora serás lo bastante sensata como para tener cuidado con lo que dices cuando onigumo ande cerca. ¿Podrías intentar al menos fingir obediencia?

-Sí -dijo kagome de mala gana.

-Ahora iré a ver a maman. ¿Qué tal ha estado esta semana?

-Peor que de costumbre. El médico dijo... -kagome titubeó, con los ojos clavados en la extensión de damasco bordado que colgaba sobre el cabezal. Al igual que el resto del mobiliario de la casa, estaba raído y ajado por el paso del tiempo-. A estas alturas, maman no podría levantarse de la cama ni aunque quisiera -dijo con un hilo de voz-.

Todos esos años de fingir que era una inválida y no salir nunca de su habitación la han debilitado. Si no fuese por onigumo, gozaría de perfecta salud. Pero cada vez que él empieza a gritar, ella toma otra dosis de tónico, corre las cortinas y duerme durante dos días. ¿Por qué se casó con él?

Midoriko sacudió la cabeza con expresión pensativa.

-Una mujer tiene que adaptarse a lo que se le ofrece. Cuando papá murió, la juventud de maman ya había quedado muy atrás y hubo pocos pretendientes. Supongo que onigumo le pareció el partido más prometedor.

-Podría haber optado por vivir sola.

-Incluso un mal esposo es mejor que vivir sola. Midoriko se levantó y se alisó las faldas-.

Me parece que iré a ver a maman. ¿Se ha enterado de lo que acaba de ocurrir entre tú y onigumo?

Kagome sonrió amargamente mientras pensaba en toda la conmoción que habían suscitado.

-No veo cómo podría haber evitado enterarse. -Entonces estoy segura de que se encontrará muy alterada. Bueno, con nosotras dos lejos, puede que haya un poco más de paz por aquí.

Eso espero, por el bien de maman. Mientras midoriko se iba, kagome siguió con la mirada a su hermana mayor y se volvió sobre el costado. Le dolía hasta respirar.

-De alguna manera -murmuró con abatimiento-, esperaba un poco más de simpatía.

Cerrando los ojos, se puso a planear febrilmente. No se convertiría en la esposa de naraku Suzuki... sin importar lo que tuviese que hacer para evitarlo.

GLOSARIO

Oui: si

Tante: tía

Le bon Dieu:dios mio

Maman: mama


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

Nueva Orleans

Kohaku y shippo taisho estuvieron dando una vuelta por los bosques y luego bajaron hacia el pantano, abriéndose paso alrededor de hoyas de barro, pinos y sicomoros. Bastante altos para su edad, los dos muchachos eran delgados y desgarbados porque aún no habían llegado a desarrollar la robusta musculatura de su padre.

Sus facciones lucían el sello de la arrogancia innata de todos los taisho. Los mechones de sus abundantes cabelleras negras les caían sobre la frente en una serie de rebeldes oleadas, y largas pestañas negras enmarcaban sus ojos azules. Quienes no los conocían nunca eran capaces de distinguirlos, pero por dentro eran todo lo distintos que pueden serlo dos muchachos. Kohaku era amable y compasivo, alguien que seguía las reglas incluso cuando no entendiera sus razones. shippo, en cambio, era implacable, detestaba la autoridad y se enorgullecía de ello.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? -preguntó kohaku-. ¿Cogemos la canoa y buscamos piratas río abajo?

Shippo rió desdeñosamente.

-Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras. Yo pienso visitar a Madeleine.

Madeleine Scipion era una guapa morena, hija de un comerciante de la ciudad. Últimamente había mostrado algo más que un interés pasajero en shippo, aunque sabía que kohaku estaba prendado de ella. La joven parecía pasarlo en grande enfrentando a un hermano con otro.

El rostro sensible de kohaku reveló la envidia que éste sentía.

-¿Estás enamorado de ella? –shippo sonrió y escupió.

-¿Amor? ¿A quién le importa eso? ¿Te he contado lo que dejó que le hiciera la última vez que la vi?-pregunto shippo maliciosamente

-¿Qué? -quiso saber kohaku, cada vez más celoso. Sus miradas se encontraron. De pronto shippo le dio un ligero golpe en la sien y se echó a reír, para luego echar a correr entre los árboles perseguido por kohaku.

-¡Vas a decírmelo! -kohaku cogió un puñado de barro y lo arrojó contra la espalda de shippo-. Te obligaré a... Ambos se detuvieron en seco cuando vieron un movimiento cerca de la canoa. Un chiquillo vestido con ropas harapientas y un sombrero de ala caída tiraba de la embarcación. La cuerda con la que ésta había estado amarrada cayó de sus manos cuando se dio cuenta de que acababan de descubrirlo.

Cogió rápidamente un hatillo de tela y huyó. -¡Intentaba robarla! –dijo shippo.

Los gemelos olvidaron su reciente disputa y corrieron lanzando alaridos guerreros en pos del ladrón que escapaba. -¡Córtale el paso! –ordenó shippo. Kohaku fue hacia la izquierda, desapareciendo detrás de un macizo de cipreses que dejaban caer sus 4 barbas de musgo sobre las fangosas aguas marrones. En cuestión de minutos consiguió rebasar al chico y se plantó ante él justo más allá del bosquecillo de cipreses. Al ver los violentos temblores del muchacho, kohaku sonrió triunfalmente y se pasó un antebrazo por la frente cubierta de sudor.

-Lamentarás haber tocado nuestra canoa-jadeó, yendo hacia su presa.

Respirando pesadamente, el ladrón echó a correr en dirección contraria y chocó con shippo, quien lo agarró de un brazo y lo levantó del suelo. El chico dejó caer su hatillo y soltó un alarido que hizo reír a los gemelos.

-¡kohaku! –chilló shippo, esquivando los débiles puñetazos del chico-. ¡Mira lo que he atrapado! ¡Un pequeño lutin que no siente ningún respeto por la propiedad ajena! ¿Qué deberíamos hacer con él?-

Kohaku contempló al infortunado ladrón con la mirada llena de censura de un juez.

-¡Tú! -ladró mientras se contoneaba ante el chico que se retorcía-.¿Cómo te llamas?

-¡Soltadme! ¡No he hecho nada!-

-Sólo porque te hemos interrumpido antes de que lo hicieras –dijo shippo.

Kohaku silbó al ver los verdugones rojizos y los arañazos llenos de sangre que cubrían el cuello y los delgados brazos del chico.

-Les has ofrecido un buen banquete a los mosquitos, ¿verdad? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en el pantano?-

El chico, que no paraba de debatirse, consiguió darle una patada en la rodilla a shippo.

-¡Ah, eso duele shippo se apartó la negra cabellera de la frente y fulminó al chico con la mirada-. ¡Ahora sí que se me ha acabado la paciencia!

-¡Suéltame, perro!-chillo el ladron

Muy irritado, shippo alzó la mano para darle un golpea su cautivo.

-Yo te enseñaré modales, muchacho.-

-shippo, espera -lo interrumpió kohaku. Era imposible no sentir simpatía por aquel niño irremisiblemente atrapado en la presa de su hermano-. Es demasiado pequeño. No abuses de tu fuerza.-

-Qué blando que eres.- shippo se burlaba, pero su brazo bajó-. ¿Cómo sugieres que le hagamos hablar? ¿Lo tiramos al pantano?-

-Quizá deberíamos... -comenzó a decir kohaku, pero su hermano ya iba hacia el agua, arrastrando consigo al niño que gritaba.

-¿Ya sabes que ahí dentro hay serpientes?-dijo shippo, alzando en vilo al chico y preparándose para tirarlo al agua-. Y son venenosas.

-¡No! ¡Por favor!- suplico el ladron tratando de safarse

-Y caimanes, también, que sólo esperan la ocasión de zamparse a un chiquillo como... -Su voz se disipó en el silencio cuando el sombrero del chico cayó al pantano y se alejo flotando sobre las aguas. Una larga trenza negra cayó sobre el hombro del muchacho, cuyas delicadas facciones ya no se hallaban ocultas por el sombrero.

Su ladrón era una chica, de la edad de ellos o quizás un poco mayor. Pasando los brazos alrededor del cuello de shippo, se agarró a él como si estuviera sosteniéndola sobre un pozo de llamas.

-No me tires al agua. Je vous en prie. No sé nadar. Shippo la apartó un poco y bajó la mirada hacia aquel rostro, pequeño y sucio, que estaba tan próximo al suyo. Parecía una chica corriente, guapa pero no excepcional, aunque eso costaba saberlo con todo el barro y las picaduras de mosquito que cubrían su cara.

-Bueno -dijo shippo lentamente-, parece ser que estábamos equivocados,kohaku.

Sacudió a la chica, que no paraba de protestar, para hacerla callar-. Silencio. No voy a tirarte al agua. Creo que puedo encontrar un uso mejor para ti.-shippo, dámela-dijo kohaku.

Shippo sonrió con expresión sombría y le volvió la espalda a su hermano.

-Ve a divertirte en algún otro sitio. La chica me pertenece. –alego shippo -¡Es tan mía como tuya!-dijo kohaku

-Yo soy el que la ha capturado -dijo shippo como si tal cosa.

-¡Con mi ayuda! –gritó kohaku, muy indignado-. ¡Además, tú tienes a Madeleine!

-Quédate con Madeleine. Quiero a ésta. Kohaku frunció el ceño.

-¡Deja que sea ella la que escoja!-propuso kohaku

Se miraron con expresión retadora y de pronto shippo se echó a reír.

-Que así sea-dijo; su ferocidad se había convertido en un lánguido buen humor. Meció a la muchacha en sus brazos-. Bueno, ¿a cuál de nosotros quieres?-

Kagome sacudió la cabeza, demasiado débil y agotada para entender lo que se le estaba preguntando. Llevaba dos días terribles yendo a través del pantano, mojada, cubierta de suciedad y segura de que un caiman o una serpiente venenosa la matarían en cualquier momento. El calor Y la humedad sofocantes ya eran bastante espantosos, pero la proliferación de insectos casi la había hecho enloquecer. No pararon de morderla y picarla a través de la ropa hasta que cada centímetro de su piel ardió con un escozor abrasador.

Kagome incluso había empezado a pensar que no sobreviviría al viaje infernal que había emprendido, y no le había importado. Cualquier cosa, incluso una muerte horrible en un pantano de Luisiana, sería preferible a una vida entera con naraku suzuki.

-Vamos, no tenemos todo el día -dijo con impaciencia el muchacho llamado shippo. Kagome se debatió, pero los flacos brazos de él eran sorprendentemente fuertes. Apretó la presa con que la sujetaba hasta que ella volvió a quedarse quieta con un gemido de dolor.

-Mon Dieu, no había necesidad de hacerle daño-dijo kohaku.

-No le he hecho daño –replicó shippo, indignado-. Sólo la he apretujado un poco. -Dirigió una mirada de advertencia a kagome-. Y volveré a hacerlo si no se decide de una vez.-

La mirada de Kagome fue del imperioso y moreno rostro del muchacho que la sostenía en sus brazos hasta las facciones, más claras, del que permanecía de pie junto a él. Comprendió que eran gemelos idénticos. El que se llamaba kohaku parecía un poco más bondadoso, y había un vestigio de compasión en sus ojos azules que Kagome no percibía en el otro. Tal vez pudiera convencerlo de que la dejase marchar. -Tú -dijo desesperadamente, mirando a kohaku.

-¿si? -se burló shippo mientras dejaba que los pies de Kagome tocaran el suelo. Con un bufido despectivo, la empujó hacia su hermano-. Ahí la tienes, kohaku, haz lo que te apetezca con ella. De todos modos no la quiero.

Luego cogió el hatillo y lo examinó, descubriendo un puñado de monedas atadas dentro de un pañuelo, un vestido enrollado y un peine de ámbar.

Incapaz de detener la inercia del empujón, Kagome chocó con el otro muchacho. Las manos de él subieron hacia sus delgados hombros y la mantuvieron en pie.

-¿Cómo te llamas? -preguntó.

Su voz era inesperadamente amable. Kagome se mordió el labio inferior y sacudió la cabeza, al tiempo que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Se despreció a sí misma por aquel momento de debilidad, pero estaba agotada y medio muerta de hambre, y apenas podía pensar.

-¿Por qué querías llevarte la canoa? -preguntó kohaku.

-Lo siento. No debería haberlo hecho. Deja que me vaya... no volveré a molestaros.-

Kohaku la miró detalladamente de pies a cabeza. Kagome soportó el examen con resignación. Nadie había dicho nunca de ella que fuese una gran belleza, ni siquiera en sus mejores momentos. Ahora, después de su viaje a través del pantano, estaba cubierta de barro y olía muy mal.

Mientras la miraba, el muchacho pareció llegar a una decisión.

-Ven conmigo-dijo, cogiéndola de las muñecas-. Si estás metida en problemas, quizá podamos ayudarte. Kagome enseguida se alarmó. Sospechaba que el muchacho tenía intención de llevarla ante sus padres. En tal caso, la conducirían de vuelta a la propiedad de Suzuki en cuestión de horas.

-No, por favor -suplicó, tirando de su brazo aprisionado.

-No te queda otra elección.-

Kagome lo empujó lo más fuerte que pudo al tiempo que trataba de clavarle los codos y las rodillas. El la derrotó con humillante facilidad.

-No voy a hacerte daño –dijo kohaku, echándosela al hombro y pasándole el brazo por detrás de las rodillas. Kagome soltó un alarido en el que la rabia se mezclaba con la desesperación mientras se debatía impotente sobre su espalda.

Shippo contempló a su hermano con un sardónico fruncimiento de ceño.

-¿Adónde piensas llevarla? –pregunto interesado -Con nuestro padre.-contesto

-¿Con nuestro padre? ¿Y para qué vas a hacer eso? Lo único que hará será obligarte a soltarla.-

-Es lo correcto -dijo kohaku con tranquilidad. -Idiota –masculló shippo, pero lo siguió de mala gana mientras su hermano sacaba a su nueva adquisición de la orilla del pantano.

Kagome dejó de resistirse hacia la mitad de la pendiente, tras decidir que sería más prudente conservar las escasas fuerzas que le quedaban para afrontar el destino que le estuviera reservado. No podría escapar de las garras de aquel par de fanfarrones. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo que empezaba a marearse.

-No me lleves con la cabeza apuntando hacia el suelo -dijo con voz pastosa-. Si lo haces, vomitaré.

Shippo habló desde detrás de ellos.

-Se está poniendo un poco verdosa,kohaku.

-¿De veras? –kohaku se detuvo y dejó que los pies de Kagome descendieran hacia el suelo-.

¿Prefieres caminar? -Sí -dijo kagome, tambaleándose levemente. Los hermanos la cogieron cada uno de un brazo y la guiaron. Aturdida, Kagome miró a uno y otro lado, y fue entonces cuando comprendió que los muchachos tenían que pertenecer a una familia muy rica. Al igual que otros hogares de plantadores en el exclusivo distrito del pantano, la casa daba al bayou St. John, un dedo de agua que iba desde el lago Pontchartrain hasta el río Mississippi. El sol del atardecer relucía lánguidamente sobre el blanco y el gris pálido del exterior de la casa principal. Grandes verandas enmarcadas por gruesas columnas blancas circundaban los tres pisos. Numerosas arboledas de cipreses, robles y magnolios habían sido plantadas alrededor de la capilla, el ahumadero y lo que parecían ser los alojamientos de los esclavos.

Kagome sintió que el estómago se le revolvía de una manera muy desagradable cuando los muchachos la llevaron por un tramo de escalones que subían hacia la puerta principal de la casa. Pasaron por un oscuro y fresco vestíbulo a lo largo del que se alineaban hileras de oscuros bancos de caoba.

-¿Padre? –llamó kohaku, y una mujer de piel oscura y expresión sobresaltada le señaló una habitación que quedaba justo más allá de los recibidores gemelos que bordeaban el pasillo. Los muchachos llevaron su carga a la biblioteca, donde su padre estaba sentado detrás de un enorme escritorio de caoba. La estancia se hallaba espléndidamente amueblada, las sillas tapizadas con una delicada seda arriarilla que hacía juego con el motivo en amarillo y lapislázuli que adornaba las paredes. Pesados cortinajes de muaré de lana escarlata, recogidos, enmarcaban las ventanas.

La atención de Kagome fue de la habitación al hombre del escritorio. Éste mantuvo la mirada apartada de ellos mientras trabajaba. No llevaba chaleco, y la camisa blanca se pegaba húmeda a los contornos de su musculosa espalda.

-¿Qué ocurre? -dijo una voz muy grave que hizo que un escalofrío descendiera por la espalda de kagome . -Padre –dijo kohaku -, sorprendimos a alguien junto al agua cuando intentaba robar nuestra canoa.-

El hombre sentado al escritorio juntó los papeles en una pulcra pila.

-¿Oh? Bueno, espero que le enseñarais las consecuencias de poner las manos en una propiedad de los taisho. -De hecho... -comenzó a decir kohaku, y tosió nerviosamente-.

De hecho, padre...

-Es una chica –soltó shippo.

Evidentemente aquello atrajo por fin la atención de taisho, que, volviéndose en su asiento, miró a Kagome con fría curiosidad.

Si el diablo decidiera alguna vez asumir una apariencia humana, Kagome estuvo segura de que sería exactamente así: amenazadora, atractiva, con una nariz imperiosa, una boca áspera y hosca y malvados ojos oscuros. Taisho era una criatura de virilidad desbordante, con el intenso bronceado y la prestancia de alguien que pasaba una gran parte de su tiempo al aire libre. Aunque kagome era más bien alta, la presencia dominadora de taisho la hacía sentirse casi diminuta. El hombre se puso en pie, se apoyó en el escritorio y la escrutó perezosamente, al parecer muy poco entusiasmado por la visión en su biblioteca de una muchacha cubierta de barro. -¿Quién eres? -preguntó.

Kagome sostuvo sin pestañear su mirada escrutadora mientras consideraba distintas maneras de vérselas con él. Taisho no parecía ser la clase de hombre que se dejaría conmover por las súplicas lacrimosas. Tampoco se sentiría impresionado por las amenazas o el desafío.

Había una posibilidad de que conociese a la familia Suzuki, quizás incluso de que mantuviera una estrecha amistad con ellos. La única esperanza de Kagome era convencerlo de que no merecía que se molestara en ocuparse de ella.

Antes de que Kagome atinara a responder a la pregunta,shippo exclamó:

-¡No quiere decírnoslo, padre!

Taisho se apartó del escritorio y se acercó a kagome, quien no fue consciente de que estaba retrocediendo ante él hasta que chocó con la sólida forma de kohaku detrás de ella.

Taisho extendió la mano hacia kagome, deslizó sus largos dedos bajo su barbilla y le levantó la cara. Luego se la volvió hacia un lado y hacia el otro, examinando desapasionadamente los daños causados por su viaje a lo largo del bayou. Kagome tragó saliva bajo la presión de sus dedos encallecidos. El imponente pecho de taisho quedaba a la altura de su cara, la negra sombra del vello visible bajo el delgado tejido de su camisa.

Ahora que lo tenía tan cerca, Kagome vio que los ojos de taisho eran de un castaño muy oscuro. Siempre había pensado en el castaño como un color muy dulce, pero aquellos ojos proporcionaban una prueba innegable de lo contrarío.

-¿Por qué querías llevarte la canoa?-

-Lo siento mucho -dijo Kagome con voz enronquecida-. Nunca había robado nada antes. Pero yo tenía más necesidad de ella que ustedes.-

-¿Cómo te llamas? -taisho la obligó a levantar la barbilla con los dedos un centímetro más-. ¿Cuál es tu familia?-

-Es muy amable al interesarse de esa manera por mí, monsieur -dijo kagome en una rápida finta, perfectamente consciente de que la amabilidad era lo último que motivaba a kagome-. Sin embargo, no tengo ninguna necesidad de su ayuda y no deseo causarle molestias. Si me deja marchar, seguiré mi camino y...

-¿Te has perdido?

-No -se limitó a responder ella. -Entonces estás huyendo de alguien. El titubeo de Kagome se prolongó demasiado. -No, monsieur...

-¿De quién?-

Kagome apartó de su barbilla los dedos de taisho, al tiempo que una irremediable sensación de derrota empezaba a adueñarse de ella.

-No tiene ninguna necesidad de saberlo-dijo secamente-. Déjeme marchar.

Él sonrió como si se sintiera complacido por aquel destello de temple.

-¿Es usted de Nueva Orleans, mademoiselle? -No.

-Ya me parecía a mí que no. ¿Ha oído hablar de la familia taisho?

De hecho, Kagome había oído hablar de ella. Mientras contemplaba el esbelto y moreno rostro del desconocido, intentó recordar lo que se decía acerca de los taisho. El apellido había sido mencionado en la mesa durante la cena, cuando onigumo y sus amigos se pusieron a hablar de política y negocios. Varios plantadores de Luisiana habían llegado a figurar entre los hombres más ricos de la nación, y Taisho era uno de ellos. Si recordaba correctamente, la familia poseía enormes extensiones de tierra, las cuales incluían el bosque más allá del lago Pontchartrain. Los amigos de onigumo habían dicho con un cierto resentimiento que Inuyasha taisho, el cabeza de la familia, era amigo y asesor del nuevo gobernador del Territorio de Orleans.

-He oído hablar de usted -admitió kagome-. Es un hombre importante en Nueva Urleans, Sin duda tiene muchas otras cosas de las que preocuparse. Le pido disculpas por mi pequeña transgresión, pero obviamente no he causado ningún daño. Y ahora, si no le importa, me gustaría irme.

Kagome contuvo la respiración y empezó a volverse, sólo para que la enorme mano de él se cerrara suavemente alrededor de su brazo.

-Pero es que sí que me importa -le dijo con dulzura. Aunque el contacto no tenía nada de violento, dio la casualidad de que los dedos de Taisho se posaron sobre uno de los moretones más dolorosos infligidos por onigumo. Kagome tragó aire con una brusca inhalación y sintió que se ponía blanca, mientras sentía cómo todo su brazo palpitaba con una súbita agonía.

La mano de Taisho cayó inmediatamente, y la miró con fijeza. Kagome se apresuró a erguirse, e hizo todo lo que pudo para ocultar el dolor que le había causado. Cuando taisho habló, su voz fue todavía más suave que antes. -¿Adónde planeaba ir en la canoa? -

Tengo un primo que vive en Beauvallet. -¿Beauvallet? –repitió shippo, mirándola con desprecio-. ¡Eso queda a veintincinco kilómetros de aquí! ¿Es que nunca has oído hablar de los caimanes? ¿Y de los piratas del río? ¿No sabías lo que te podía ocurrir dentro del pantano? ¿Quién te has creído que eres?

shippo-lo interrumpió taisho-. Basta. Su hijo se calló al instante.

-Recorrer semejante distancia yendo sola es una empresa muy ambiciosa -comentó taisho-. Pero tal vez no planeaba ir sola. ¿Iba a encontrarse con alguien durante el camino? ¿Un amante, quizá?

-Sí –mintió kagome. De pronto se sintió tan cansada, sedienta y confusa que vio danzar chispazos plateados ante sus ojos. Tenía que alejarse de aquel hombre-. Eso es exactamente lo que he planeado, y está usted interfiriendo en mi plan. No permaneceré aquí ni un solo instante más. –Dio media vuelta y fue ciegamente hacia la puerta, consumida por el deseo de escapar.

Taisho la detuvo al instante, deslizando un largo brazo alrededor de su pecho mientras el otro rodeaba su nuca. Kagome apretó los dientes y dejó escapar un seco sollozo, sabedora de que había sido derrotada.

-Maldito sea -susurró-. ¿Por qué no se limita a dejarme marchar?

La voz de él, suave y profunda, le hizo cosquillas en la oreja.

-Tranquila, no voy a hacerle ningún daño. Estése quieta. Miró a los gemelos, quienes a su vez los contemplaban con fascinación.

-Marchaos, los dos.

-Pero ¿por qué? -protestó shippo con vehemencia-. Nosotros la encontramos, y además...

-Ahora. Y decidle a vuestra grand-mére que deseo que se reúna con nosotros en la biblioteca.

-¡Él tiene mis pertenencias! -dijo kagome, lanzando una mirada acusadora a shippo-.

¡Quiero que me sean devueltas!

-shippo -dijo Taisho en voz baja.

Con una sonrisa, el muchacho se sacó del bolsillo el pañuelo anudado con las monedas y lo arrojó a una silla cercana. Luego salió por la puerta antes de que su padre pudiera hacerlo objeto de ninguna reprimenda.

A solas con taisho, Kagome se retorció impotentemente en su presa. Él la contuvo sin ninguna dificultad.

-Te he dicho que te estuvieras quieta.

Kagome se quedó rígida cuando sintió que él le subía la camisa de un tirón, dejando al descubierto la maltrecha carne de su espalda.

-¿Qué está haciendo? ¡Basta ya! No consentiré que se me trate de esta manera, arrogante...

-Cálmate. -Le embutió el extremo de la camisa en la parte de atrás del cuello-. No tienes nada que temer. No siento ningún interés por tus... -Hizo una pausa y añadió sardónicamente-: encantos femeninos. Además, normalmente prefiero que mis víctimas estén un poco más limpias que tú antes de abusar de ellas.

Kagome dejó escapar un jadeo ahogado y clavó las uñas en la dureza del antebrazo de él cuando sintió el contacto de su mano en la espalda. El fino vello de su nuca se erizó en respuesta al roce de los dedos masculinos. Taisho localizó diestramente el nudo que ataba el paño empleado para ceñirle los senos bajo el brazo derecho de kagome.

Comprendiendo que ninguna resistencia impediría que él hiciese lo que deseaba, Lysette se ahorró el esfuerzo de plantarle cara.

-No es usted un caballero -masculló, torciendo el gesto mientras él aflojaba el vendaje.

El comentario no pareció afectarlo en lo más mínimo. -Cierto -dijo, y apartó la áspera tela que había mantenido aplastados sus pechos debajo de la camisa.

A pesar de su desazón al ver cómo un desconocido la dejaba medio desnuda, Kagome no pudo contener un suspiro de alivio cuando el escozor de la apretada tela fue apartado de su magullada espalda. Sentir el contacto del aire fresco en su piel húmeda la hizo estremecer.

-Tal como pensaba-le oyó murmurar a taisho. Kagome sabía muy bien qué era lo que estaba viendo: los moretones que le había dejado la paliza administrada por onigumo hacía ya una semana, las hinchazones de las picaduras de insectos, el amasijo de señales causadas por los rasguños y los arañazos. Nunca se había sentido tan humillada, pero de algun modo y a medida que el silencio se prolongaba, dejó de importarle lo que pensara él. Estaba demasiado exhausta para poder mantenerse en pie por sí sola. Su mentón bajó hasta que su mejilla quedó apoyada en el hombro de taisho. No pudo evitar notar su fragancia, el aroma a limpia piel masculina que se mezclaba con los tenues vestigios de los caballos y el tabaco. Aquel olor tan masculino resultaba inesperadamente atractivo. La nariz y la garganta de kagome se abrieron para aspirar más a fondo, mientras que toda ella comenzaba a relajarse contra el sólido peso del cuerpo de él.

Un extraño estremecimiento la recorrió de arriba abajo cuando las puntas de los dedos del hombre descendieron por su espalda, a lo largo de su columna vertebral. No esperaba que un hombre tan enorme fuese capaz de tocar con tanta delicadeza. De pronto se le hizo difícil pensar, y toda la escena quedó cubierta por una espesa niebla que prometía el olvido. Kagome luchó por permanecer consciente, pero debió de perder el sentido durante unos segundos, porque luego no guardaría ningún recuerdo de cómo él había vuelto a bajar la camisa sobre su espalda, y sin embargo de pronto estaba cubierta y Taisho le había dado la vuelta dejándola de cara a él.

-¿Quién fue? -le preguntó. kagome sacudió la cabeza y habló a través de unos labios resecos y agrietados.

-Da igual.

-Mademoiselle, no está en condiciones de desafiarme. No me haga perder el tiempo, y no pierda el suyo. Limítese a decirme lo que quiero saber, y luego podrá descansar.

Descansar. La palabra hizo que Kagome sintiera cómo todo su ser se estremecía de anhelo. Estaba claro que él no la dejaría marchar, y ofrecerle resistencia no tenía ningún sentido. Después, se prometió a sí misma. Luego pensaría en cuál iba a ser su próximo paso v haría un nuevo plan. Mientras tanto, tenía que recuperar las fuerzas.

-Fue mi padrastro -dijo. -¿Su nombre?

Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, Kagome miró dentro de los oscuros ojos de él.

-Primero prométame que no le avisará de que estoy aquí. Una breve carcajada se ahogó en la garganta de taisho. -No voy a hacer tratos contigo, petite.

-Entonces ya puede irse ir al infierno.

Los dientes de Taisho destellaron en una breve sonrisa. Estaba claro que se sentía más divertido que irritado por su desafío.

-De acuerdo, prometo que no lo avisaré. Ahora dime cómo se llama.

-Monsieur onigumo niwua. –

-¿Por qué te pegó?- pregunto Taisho -Hemos venido de Natchez para mi boda. Yo desprecio a mi prometido, y me he negado a cumplir el compromiso matrimonial que acordó mi padrastro.- le contesto kagome

Las cejas de Taisho se elevaron ligeramente. Hasta que una joven criolla se hubiera casado, se consideraba que su padre -o su padrastro- era su dueño y señor absoluto, en la misma medida en que luego lo sería su esposo. Desafiar los deseos de un progenitor, especialmente en lo tocante al matrimonio, era impensable.

-La mayoría de las personas no le censurarían a un hombre que disciplinara a una hija rebelde en semejantes circunstancias-dijo él.

-¿Y usted qué haría? -preguntó Kagome con voz apagada, conociendo ya la respuesta.

-Yo nunca le pegaría a una mujer-dijo él sin la menor vacilación, dejándola muy sorprendida-. Sin importar cuál fuese la provocación.

-Eso... -La voz pareció quedársele pegada a la garganta-. Eso es una gran suerte para su esposa, monsieur. Taisho extendió la mano hacia ella y devolvió a su lugar con dedos muy delicados un mechón de cabellos que se le había movido del sitio.

-Soy viudo, petite.

-Oh. –kagome parpadeó con sorpresa, preguntándose por qué la información hacía que sintiera una extraña punzada en el centro de su cuerpo.

-¿Dónde se aloja tu padrastro?

-En la casa de monsieur Suzuki –dijo kagome, y reparó en el súbito destello que apareció en los ojos de él. Taisho guardó silencio durante unos instantes, antes de volver a hablar con una voz suave, casi aterciopelada. -¿Tu prometido es naraku suzuki?

-Sí.

-¿Y tú te llamas...? -insinuó él.

-kagome higurashi -susurró ella, derrotada-. Supongo que conocerá a los Suzuki, monsieur.

-Oh, sí.

-¿Sois amigos?

-No. Entre nosotros existe una cierta animosidad. Kagome consideró la información. Si a Taisho no le gustaban los Suzuki, sería un poco más fácil procurarse su ayuda. -¿inuyasha?-pregunto una señora de edad avanzada

¿Que pasa?

Una mujer de edad avanzada y cabello plateado que llevaba un magnífico vestido de muselina color lavanda adornado con encajes entró en la biblioteca. Frunció el ceño con consternación cuando vio lo sucia que estaba kagome.

-Ésta es mademoíselle Kagome higurashi, maman. Una visitante de Natchez. Al parecer se ha visto separada de su familia. Los chicos la encontraron fuera y me la han traído.

Haz que preparen una habitación, ya que pasará esta noche con nosotros. -Dirigió una mirada inescrutable a kagome-. Mi madre, kaede taisho-murmuró-. Ve con ella, petite.

Pese a su obvia curiosidad, kaede se abstuvo de hacer ningún comentario y extendió una mano hacia Lysette en un gesto de bienvenida. Las gentes de Nueva Orleans eran hospitalarias por naturaleza, y ella no era ninguna excepción. -Pauvre petite. -

Chasqueó la lengua en señal de simpatía-. Ven conmigo. Haré que te preparen un baño, y luego tienes que comer y dormir.

-Madame... -comenzó a decir Kagome con voz trémula-. Tengo que...

-Ya hablaremos más tarde –dijo kaede, y avanzó hacia ella para cogerla de la mano-.

Allons, niña.

-Merci, madame -murmuró Kagome dando su conformidad N, fue de buena gana con ella, sintiéndose más que deseosa de escapar a la presencia de inuyasha taisho.

Tenía intención de recuperar las fuerzas lo más deprisa posible y dejar la plantación a la primera oportunidad que se le presentara.

Dos horas después, una kaede muy agitada se acercó a su hijo. Inuyasha estaba de pie ante la ventana de la biblioteca con una copa en la mano.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? -le preguntó sin volverse.

-Se ha bañado, ha comido un poco y ahora está descansando. Noeline le puso un ungüento en los rasguños y las picaduras de insecto. –kaede se reunió con él junto a la ventana y contempló el pantano sumido en el silencio-. Recuerdo que hace muchos años conocí a la madre de kagome,naomi . Naomi es una Magnier, y los Magnier eran una familia que antaño vivió en Nueva Orleans pero lamentablemente no produjo hijos que hiciesen perdurar el apellido. Me acuerdo de que Jeanne era una mujer de una hermosura excepcional, y es una lástima que su hija no haya heredado su belleza.

Inuyasha sonrió distraídamente, acordándose del rostro pecoso de la chica, sus desafiantes ojos azules y su trenza roja medio deshecha. Estaba claro que Kagome Higurashi no era una belleza convencional. Sin embargo, había algo en ella que hacía que la deseara. No superficialmente o como un mero capricho del momento, sino con un anhelo que impregnaba todo su ser. Kagome prometía algo muy poco habitual: una intensidad de sensación, una plenitud que finalmente satisficiese aquel deseo que llevaba tanto tiempo atormentándolo.

Ya se había dado cuenta de que bajo el deseo también había una insistente curiosidad.

Quería llegar a conocerla, poner al descubierto las facetas de una joven más resuelta, franca y llena de desesperación que nadie a quien hubiera conocido jamás. Kagome iba a ser suya. Bien sabía Dios que naraku Suzuki nunca estaría a su altura.

-¿Sabes con quién va a desposarse, maman?-preguntó. Las finas cejas oscuras de kaede se unieron cuando frunció el entrecejo.

-Sí, me ha hablado del acuerdo matrimonial con naraku suzuki.

-Sí, el hombre que hizo caer la deshonra sobre mi esposa, y sobre mi apellido. Me parece que lo más apropiado es que ahora yo se lo haga pagar a Suzuki tomando a su prometida.

Su madre lo miró como si se hubiera convertido en un desconocido.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que «tomarás» a su prometida?

-Y entonces -murmuró él con voz pensativa-, un duelo será inevitable.

-¡No, no lo permitiré!

Él le dirigió una mirada burlona. -¿Cómo planeas detenerme?

-¿Serías capaz de causar la ruina de una joven inocente sólo para acabar con naraku suzuki? Kagome Higurashi no ha hecho nada para perjudicarte. ¿Quieres que tu conciencia cargue con ella durante el resto de tu vida?

-Yo no tengo conciencia -le recordó él con aspereza. Kaede inspiró hondo.

-inuyasha, no debes hacerlo.

-¿Preferirías verla casada con un hombre corno Suzuki? -¡Sí, en el caso de que la única alternativa sea ver cómo causas su ruina y haces que termine en las calles!

Cuando vio el horror que había en los ojos de su madre y supo que ella lo creía capaz de lo peor, Inuyasha se sintió dominado por un súbito impulso de demostrarle que estaba en lo cierto.

-No terminará en las calles -dijo fríamente-. Yo correré con su sustento después, naturalmente. Un precio muy pequeño, considerando la oportunidad que me habrá proporcionado.

-Puedes estar seguro de que su padrastro te retará a duelo.

-No sería el primer duelo que he librado.

-Alors, tienes intención de violar la inocencia de kagome, establecerla en una residencia donde será objeto del desdén de toda la sociedad decente, y batirte en duelo con un padre ya entrado en años que intenta vengar el honor de su hija después de haberla visto sumida en la ruina... -Padrastro. Que no vacila en levantarle la mano, podría añadir.

-¡Eso no justifica tu conducta! ¿Cómo puedo haber criado a un hombre tan perverso como tú?

La parte decente de inuyasha-lo poco que quedaba de ella se removió incómodamente ante las palabras de su madre. Sin embargo, la perspectiva de poder vengarse por fin del hombre que le había arruinado la vida lo atraía demasiado. Dejar de aprovechar la oportunidad que se le ofrecía le era tan imposible como hacer que su corazón cesara de latir.

-Te lo advierto, maman: no interfieras. Hace años que espero esta oportunidad. Y no malgastes tu simpatía con la chica. Te garantizo que la compensaré adecuadamente en cuanto todo haya terminado.

GLOSARIO

Lutin: duende

Je vous en prie: por favor

Mon Dieu: dios mio

Monsieur: señor

Mademoiselle: señorita

Grand-mére: abuela

Petite: pequeña

Pauvre: pobre

Madame: señora

Allons: voluntad

Merci: gracias

Maman: mama

Alors: entonces


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

El vestido que Kagome traía consigo había quedado irreparablemente manchado por su viaje a través del pantano. La mañana siguiente a su llegada, kaede le proporcionó un vestido azul pálido que le iba muy bien, aunque el cuello alto y sus intrincados pliegues resultaban más apropiados para una matrona que para una joven de su edad. Aun así, Kagome agradeció la bondad y la generosidad de la anciana. Poder llevar ropa limpia y librarse de la suciedad y la pestilencia del bayou suponía un gran alivio.

-Tienes mucho mejor aspecto, ma chére -dijo kaede bondadosamente.

kagome murmuró unas palabras de agradecimiento, al tiempo que se preguntaba cómo una mujer que tenía tan buen corazón podía haber criado a un hijo como inuyasha taisho. El hombre al que acababa de conocer tenía que haber sido una aberración, porque estaba segura de que el resto de la familia no podía ser como él.

-¿Tiene usted más hijos, madame taisho? -preguntó.

-Sí, tengo dos hijos más jóvenes, Miroku y bankotsu, quienes han ido a Francia y no tardarán en regresar. –kaede se acercó un poco más y añadió, en un tono conspiratorio-: Tengo allí a una prima con cinco hermosas hijas, todas ellas por casar. Los animé a que fueran a hacerles una larga visita, con la esperanza de que Miroku o bankotsu se interesarían por una de las chicas y regresarían con una ó el entrecejo-. Sin embargo, o las chicas no son tan atractivas como me aseguró su madre, o mis tercos hijos están decididos a no casarse nunca. Dentro de dos meses deberían estar aquí.

Como si le leyera los pensamientos a kagome, kaede añadió:-Puedo asegurarte que miroku y bankotsu no se parecen en nada a su hermano. Pero inuyasha no siempre ha sido así. Ha sido durante los últimos años cuando se ha vuelto tan amargado. Padeció una gran tragedia en el pasado.

Kagome estuvo a punto de soltar un resoplido de incredulidad, pero logró contenerse a tiempo. ¿Padecer? El varón tan seguro de sí mismo y poseedor de una espléndida salud al que había conocido el día anterior no parecía haber pasado por grandes padecimientos.

Ahora, después de una buena noche de sueño, se sentía lista para vérselas con él. Taisho no volvería a aprovecharse de ella. Una cosa era segura: le daba igual lo que tuviera que hacer, porque no consentiría que se la volviera a poner en manos de onigumo niwua, para luego verse entregada a naraku suzuki.

Su madre le había dicho a menudo que el destino de una mujer era padecer y soportar todo aquello que le bon Dieu quisiera enviarle. Y en el pasado tante kagura había dicho que incluso el peor de los esposos era preferible a no tener un esposo. Bueno, eso estaría muy bien para algunas chicas, pero no para ella.

Kagome sintió que el corazón empezaba a latirle más deprisa cuando entraron en el salón, una habitación pequeña y aireada decorada en tonos rosados y marrones y con brocado de flores de color crema. Un magnífico acabado holandés cubría la madera de roble blanco. Ventanales impolutos que iban desde el suelo hasta el techo dejaban entrar el sol velado por las brumas de Luisiana. Los pequeños sofás barrocos y sillones color verde musgo estaban agrupados juntos para invitar a la conversación íntima. Al ver que la habitación se hallaba vacía, kagome empezó a relajarse.

Entonces oyó la voz de taisho en la entrada detrás de ella.

-Mademoiselle, usted y yo tenemos unas cuantas cosas de las que hablar... -comenzó a decir taisho , pero se interrumpió abruptamente cuando kagome se volvió hacia é miró con una expresión cautivada. Kagome le devolvió la mirada fríamente al tiempo que se preguntaba qué sería lo que él parecía encontrar tan fascinante. Ciertamente su apariencia había mejorado con un baño y un poco de ese sueño que tanto necesitaba. No se hacía ilusiones de que taisho pudiera encontrarla hermosa, ya que ni siquiera el más vigoroso de los cepillados podía domar su vaporosa explosión de rizos negros, y los dos días anteriores pasados a la intemperie habían hecho que sus pecas proliferasen hasta un grado alarmante. Su figura era esbelta pero no tenía nada de espectacular, con senos pequeños y caderas inexistentes. Sus facciones eran agradables, pero su nariz era un poco demasiado ancha y sus labios excesivamente llenos para lo que dictaba la moda.

Mientras el silencio se prolongaba, kagome sometió a taisho a una insolente inspección, abarcándolo por completo con el tipo de mirada que ninguna dama debería dedicar jamás a un caballero. Taisho era todavía más impresionante y viril de lo que recordaba: bronceado, alto y musculoso, sus cabellos negros como la pez, sus ojos oscuros y llenos de audacia. Hacía que los jóvenes a los que kagome había conocido en Natchez pareciesen inmaduros e inexpertos. Se preguntó irónicamente si taisho sería un ejemplo típico del criollo de Nueva Orleans. Que Dios la ayudara si había más como él merodeando por la ciudad.

-Sí, tenemos mucho de que hablar-dijo kagome con decisión. Mientras kaede tomaba asiento en un sofá tapizado de brocado, kagome fue hacia una silla cercana, tratando de aparentar más calma de la que sentía. Se sentó y miró a taisho con expresión retadora-. En primer lugar, monsieur, me gustaría saber si tiene intención de enviarme a la plantación de los Suzuki.

El que fuera tan directamente al grano no pareció ofender a taisho. Apoyando un hombro en el quicio de la puerta en una postura que no podía ser más informal, la observó con atención.

-No si usted no lo desea, mademoiselle. –

-No lo deseo.-

-¿Por qué no acepta el compromiso?-preguntó taisho sin inmutarse-. Muchas jóvenes se sentirían extremadamente complacidas de poder casarse con un Suzuki.

-Yo no veo que haya nada que aprobar en él. Su carácter, sus modales, su apariencia: ni siquiera su edad es de mi agrado. –

¿Su edad? –taisho frunció el ceño.

-naraku Suzuki tiene treinta y cinco años. –kagome sonrió provocativamente mientras añadía-: Es muy mayor. –taisho respondió con una mirada irónica, como si fuese obvio que él y Suzuki eran coetáneos.

-Un hombre de treinta y cinco años dista mucho de tener un pie en la tumba -dijo secamente-. Sospecho que todavía le quedan bastantes años de vida por delante.

-kagome, si te casas con Suzuki, puedes estar segura de que no te faltará de nada –intervino kaede. El comentario le ganó una mirada de advertencia por parte de su hijo.

-Eso carece de importancia-dijo kagome-. Antes preferiría ser pobre que casarme con un hombre al que desprecio. Y ya le he dejado muy claras cuáles son mis objeciones a monsieur Suzuki. Para empezar, no entiendo por qué pidió mi mano. Mi dote es despreciable, y aunque provengo de una familia irreprochable, no puede considerarse que seamos aristócratas. Y obviamente no soy ninguna gran belleza. -Se encogió de hombros-. Hay docenas de mujeres que servirían igual de bien a su propósito.

-¿Qué me dice de ese primo suyo que vive en Beauvallet? -preguntó inuyasha-. ¿Qué esperaba conseguir poniéndose en contacto con él?

-Con ella -lo corrigió kagome-. Marie Dufour, y su esposo Claude. -Los Dufour eran una próspera familia de granjeros. Kagome recordaba a Marie como una mujer amable y compasiva que se había fugado con Claude por amor-. Marie y yo siempre nos tuvimos mucho cariño de pequeñas -agregó-. Pensé que los Dufour podrían apoyarme en mi rechazo de los deseos de mi padrastro, y quizá permitirme vivir con ellos.

El rostro de inuyasha era una máscara de calma.

-Yo podría ayudarla a ganar un poco de tiempo -ofreció-. Dos o tres días, por lo escribir una carta a su prima, explicándole el dilema en el que se encuentra, y permanecer aquí hasta que ella le haya respondido. Si su prima desea ayudarle, la confiaré a la tutela de los Dufour antes de que monsieur niwua pueda llegar a ponerle un dedo encima. Kagome frunció la frente con expresión pensativa.

-Mi padrastro y los Suzuki no tardarán en saber que me encuentro aquí. Cuando vengan a por mí, usted no podrá impedir que me lleven con ellos.-

-Podemos alegar que usted enfermó después de su odisea a través del pantano. El médico de la familia afirmará que sería peligroso que se la trasladara antes de que haya completado su convalecencia.-

-Pero el médico sabrá que no estoy enferma. –

-El médico dirá lo que yo le indique.-

Kagome consideró la propuesta, mientras la aguda mirada de taisho permanecía posada en ella.

-La presencia de mi madre asegurará que su reputación no sufra ningún daño -le dijo éste sin dejar de observarla.

-¿Por qué quiere ayudarme? -preguntó ella con recelo. Una sonrisa sutil danzó en las comisuras de los labios de taisho.

-Porque tengo muy buen corazón, naturalmente.-

kagome dejó escapar una carcajada de incredulidad. -Perdóneme si no le creo. ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón? Supongo que le complacería enormemente impedir que monsieur Suzuki llegara a tener algo que desea, ¿verdad?

-Sí -dijo él sin inmutarse-, ésa es precisamente la razón.

Kagome sostuvo su mirada oscurecida por los párpados entornados, perfectamente consciente de que él le estaba ocultando algo.

-¿Cuál es la causa de la animosidad que existe entre usted y Suzuki?-pregunto tratando de obtener información

-No tengo intención de hablar de eso. -Cuando kagome abrió la boca para seguir interrogándolo al respecto, él continuó bruscamente-: ¿Escribirá la carta sí o no, señorita higurashi?

-Sí, lo haré -dijo ella con lentitud, pese a la sospecha que había ido creciendo en su interior. No quería confiar en taisho, pero no tenía elección-. Gracias, monsieur.

Un destello de satisfacción brilló en los oscuros ojos de él. -No hay por qué darlas.

Inuyasha acompañó a kagome a la biblioteca y la sentó a su propio escritorio, disponiendo ante ella portaplumas, pergamino y tinta. De pie detrás de su silla, inuyasha contempló la coronilla de la joven, donde su brillante cabellera había sido recogida en una gruesa trenza enroscada. Un color demasiado intenso, dirían muchos, con los rizos rígidamente ordenados conteniendo reflejos casi purpúreos en las profundidades del no podía evitar sentirse fascinado por la facilidad con que se alteraban los tonos, por toda aquella exuberante masa de rizos que parecían pesar demasiado para que el esbelto cuello de kagome pudiera sostenerlos.

Lo que el día anterior sólo eran meros impulsos había pasado a convertirse en una resolución irrevocable en cuanto la vio aquella mañana. Hacía años que no deseaba con tanta intensidad a alguien. Kagome era hermosa de una manera tan irresistible como poco convencional, sin que el atractivo que suscitaba en él tuviera nada que ver con algo tan banal como las proporciones clásicas. Todos sus rasgos estaban llenos de firmeza, las líneas de sus pómulos, su mandíbula y su cuello dibujados con impecable pureza. E inuyasha nunca había visto nada tan invitador como aquella generosa abundancia de pecas... quería seguir sus senderos por todo el cuerpo de kagome, y hacer que su lengua tocara cada una de ellas.

El hecho de que kagome fuese demasiado joven para él importaba poco en este caso.

El dominio de sí misma de que daba muestra en todo momento era realmente notable para una muchacha de tan tierna edad. Estaba claro que kagome no le tenía ningún miedo: lo trataba como si fueran iguales, sin prestar ninguna atención a los años que los separaban.

Inuyasha sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso a medida que las imágenes sexuales desfilaban por su mente, y obligó a su atención a que se centrara en el momento actual.

-¿Necesita ayuda con la carta, mademoiselle higurashi? Las profundas comisuras que enmarcaban los carnosos labios de ella temblaron con una breve sombra de diversión.

-Sé escribir muy bien, gracias.-

Inuyasha había conocido a muchas mujeres, de mucha mejor cuna que ella, que eran prácticamente analfabetas. Una buena parte de la sociedad criolla consideraba que un exceso de educación resultaba perjudicial para una mujer. Medio inclinándose y medio sentándose en el escritorio, inuyasha se volvió hacia ella.

-Ha recibido educación, entonces -comentó.

-Sí, gracias a mi padre. Contrató a una institutriz para mí y mi hermana midoriko. Nos enseñó a leer y escribir, y a hablar el inglés así como el francés... Estudiamos historia, geografía, matemáticas; incluso llegamos a estudiar uno o dos volúmenes de después de que mi padre muriese, la institutriz fue despedida. -Cogió un portaplumas de plata grabada y lo hizo rodar entre los dedos-. Y de todos modos, ya no había mucho más que pudiera enseñarnos. La educación de una mujer no puede ir más allá de cierto punto, lo cual lamento enormemente.

-¿Y de qué le serviría una mayor educación?-le pregunto clavándole su oscura mirada

Ella sonrió y le devolvió sin pestañear la mirada provocadora que le estaba lanzando él.

-Quizá, monsieur, tengo otras ambiciones aparte de servirle de yegua a algún pomposo aristócrata al que asusta muchísimo la idea de que su esposa sea más lista que él.

-Tiene un elevado concepto de su propia inteligencia, mademoiselle higurashi.

-¿Le molesta?-Su voz era tan suave como la seda. Inuyasha estaba completamente fascinado por kagome , con su mente profundamente centrada en ella y su sangre comenzando a hervir ante el reto que le presentaba. Santo Dios, cómo quería acostarse con ella.

-No, no me molesta.

Ella sonrió y alisó el pergamino que tenía delante.

-Si no le importa, monsieur, preferiría disponer de unos cuantos minutos de intimidad, mientras empleo mi inadecuado cerebro femenino para componer unas cuantas líneas coherentes. ¿Tendría tal vez la amabilidad de corregir mis faltas de ortografía después?-

Lo que él deseaba examinar no era su ortografía. Inuyasha se las arregló para esbozar una fría sonrisa, cuando todo su cuerpo lo instaba a que le subiera las faldas, se la sentara en el regazo y estuviera disfrutando de ella durante horas.

-Me voy de aquí confiando plenamente en sus habilidades-dijo con una sonrisa de respuesta, y la dejó mientras todavía era capaz de hacerlo.

Apenas había conseguido imponerse a su deseo desbocado para cuando regresó al salón. Kaede lo saludó con evidente alivio.

-Sabía que no te aprovecharías de ella, después de todo -le dijo cariñ al cielo que hayas cambiado de parecer.

Él le lanzó una mirada vacía de toda expresión. -No he cambiado de parecer acerca de nada. -El semblante de kaede se llenó de tristeza.

-Pero la carta que estás permitiendo que le escriba a su prima...-fue interrupida por la voz de su hijo

-Esa carta nunca será enviada. Si voy a colocarla en una situación comprometida, no quiero que una maldita prima interfiera en ello.

Su madre lo miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y consternación.

-¿Cómo puedes hacer algo semejante? ¡Nunca hubiese creído que pudieras llegar a aprovecharte así de una mujer!-

-Me crees capaz de cosas muchísimo peores, maman -dijo él en un tono de voz súbitamente cargado de amargura-. ¿No es así?

Kaede se apresuró a apartar la mirada de él, incapaz de replicar, su rostro ensombrecido por una mezcla de pena e impotencia que lo llenaron de furia.

Los niwua llegaron a la casa de la plantación mucho antes de lo que había esperado inuyasha. Al parecer, ellos y los Suzuki estaban visitando todas las residencias que había a lo largo del camino del pantano en un esfuerzo por obtener cualquier clase de información acerca de la joven que supuestamente se había perdido. Cuando inuyasha y kaede confirmaron la presencia de kagome en su propiedad, los niwua sintieron un obvio alivio.

El desprecio ya firmemente establecido que inuyasha sentía por onigumo quedó redoblado en cuanto lo conoció. Onigumo era menudo, musculoso y de rostro pétreo, sus ojos como trocitos de obsidiana. Pensar que aquel fanfarrón tan pagado de sí mismo le había dado una paliza a kagome llenó a inuyasha de una hostilidad que le costó ocultar.

Onigumo iba acompañado por una mujer corpulenta cuyos cabellos habían sido inexpertamente oscurecidos con café. Una expresión frenética había quedado congelada en su rostro. La tante, supuso inuyasha, y sospechó que no habría presentado muchas objeciones a los malos tratos de que onigumo había hecho objeto a su hijastra.

-¿Dónde está? –inquirió onigumo, que transpiraba profusamente. Su mirada recorrió ávidamente la habitación, como si medio sospechara que el objeto de su búsqueda se escondía detrás de una silla-. ¿Dónde está kagome ? Traédmela inmediatamente.

Inuyasha les presentó a su madre, y todos tomaron asiento mientras el ama de llaves, Noeline, se presentó con una bandeja de refrescos. Los criollos tenían por costumbre no hacer nunca nada con prisas. Las visitas siempre discurrían con una pausada languidez, y casi todas las conversaciones se iniciaban con el ritual de contar historias de la familia y efectuar el recuento de una larga sucesión de antepasados. Las gentes de Nueva Orleans jamás confiaban en un desconocido con el que no tuvieran al menos un pariente común. De hecho, todos se hallaban tan familiarizados con sus respectivos árboles genealógicos que al menos diez generaciones de primos lejanos y parentela distante podían llegar a ser meticulosamente examinadas hasta que la conexión buscada por fin hubiera quedado establecida.

Onigumo niwua, sin embargo, estaba demasiado impaciente para seguir la costumbre.

-Quiero ver a mi hijastra de inmediato -exigió-. No tengo tiempo para áigala aquí ahora mismo. Kaede miró a inuyasha con expresión de asombro ante la grosería de aquel hombre. Inuyasha volvió un rostro inexpresivo hacia onigumo.

-Por desgracia, monsieur, tengo que darle algunas noticias bastante preocupantes.

-¡Se ha vuelto a escapar! -estalló onigumo-. ¡Lo sabía! –estallo furioso

-No, nada de eso. No se alarme. Es sólo que ha sucumbido a unas fiebres.-

-¡Fiebres! -exclamó la tante kagura, obviamente conocedora de las mortíferas plagas que azotaban la ciudad de vez en cuando.

-Parece que no se trata de nada grave -dijo inuyasha en un tono tranquilizador-, pero naturalmente he mandado llamar al médico de la familia para que la examine.-Hasta que lle gue, sería peligroso molestarla. Está descansando en una habitación de invitados del piso de arriba.

-Insisto en verla ahora mismo-dijo onigumo.

-Ciertamente. –inuyasha empezó a levantarse, y luego preguntó-: ¿Puedo dar por sentado que usted ya ha padecido las fiebres antes?

-No.

-Entonces será mejor que no vaya a visitarla. A la edad de usted, su vida podría llegar a peligrar si contrajese las fiebres por haberse acercado a mademoiselle higurashi.

-Quizá -se apresuró a interceder la tante-, deberíamos volver mañana después de que el médico la haya examinado,onigumo.

Kaede contribuyó con el tono persuasivo de su voz. -Le aseguro, Monsieur niwua, que cuidaremos muy bien de ella.

-Pero las molestias... –dijo kagura, y su corpachón se estremeció mientras hacía un gesto de impotencia.

-No es ninguna molestia-replicó kaede con firmeza-. Ahora lo único que importa es el bienestar de kagome.

-¡No tengo ninguna prueba de que esté aquí siquiera! –chilló onigumo .

-Está aquí -le aseguró inuyasha. Onigumo torció el gesto.

-Conozco su reputación, monsieur. Y sé que le ha jurado enemistad al prometido de kagome. ¡Si está tramando alguna clase de venganza, se lo haré pagar muy caro!

kaede se inclinó hacia delante y dijo con convicción: -Le prometo, Monsieur niwua, que su hijastra estará a salvo con nosotros. No le ocurrirá nada malo. -Miró a inuyasha y añadió, con un filo cortante como el acero en su tono-: Me aseguraré de que así sea.

Después de un poco más de persuasión, los niwua se fueron, convencidos en apariencia de que no les quedaba otra elección. Inuyasha dejó escapar un ruidoso suspiro de alivio cuando oyó las ruedas del carruaje en el camino.

-Son despreciables -masculló.

Kaede apretó los labios en señal de disgusto. -Saben que estamos mintiendo, inuyasha.

Él se encogió de hombros.-No pueden hacer nada al respecto.

-De buena gana se la habría entregado a los niwua si no fuera por los moretones que tiene en la espalda. No quiero que kagome se vea expuesta a una nueva sesión de la disciplina de Monsieur niwua.

-Ahora empezarán a correr los rumores-masculló inuyasha con una oscura satisfacció ía una fortuna por ver la cara que pone Suzuki cuando niwua le cuente que tengo a kagome.

-kagome estaría más segura con naraku que contigo -lo acusó kaede-. ¡Al menos él planea contraer matrimonio con ella!

-kagome encontrará mucho más agradable una aventura conmigo que el matrimonio con él.-

-Qué cruel y amargado te has vuelto-dijo kaede con asombro-. Y qué decepcionado se sentiría tu padre si pudiera verlo.

Dolido, inuyasha la miró hoscamente. –Si él hubiera pasado por lo que he tenido que pasar yo, probablemente reaccionaría de la misma manera.-

-Eso demuestra lo poco que conocías a tu padre -replicó kaede a su vez, y salió de la habitación con la espalda muy rígida.

Aunque se sentía muy disgustada con su hijo mayor, kaede aún no había descartado la posibilidad de que pudiera ser redimido. Mientras desayunaba en su habitación, discutió la situación con Noeline, el ama de llaves. Noeline, una mujer esbelta y atractiva que poseía un sentido innato de lo práctico y una clara inclinación a decir sin rodeos lo que pensaba, llevaba quince años siendo ama de llaves en la plantación de los taisho. Tal como había esperado kaede, ni un solo detalle de su invitada, o de las intenciones que inuyasha tenía para con ella, habían escapado a la observadora mirada de Noeline.

-No puedo creer que realmente tenga intención de causar su ruina -dijo kaede al tiempo que se llevaba la taza de porcelana a los labios-. kagome es una joven decente, y no merece verse involucrada en la enemistad que mi hijo le profesa anaraku suzuki.

Las facciones color café de Noeline permanecieron inexpresivas, pero un destello pensativo apareció en sus ojos. -Monsieur taisho está demasiado deseoso de vengarse de Suzuki como para pensar en ninguna otra cosa. -Supongo que así es-dijo kaede de mala gana-. Pero Noeline, no puedo creer que inuyasha vaya a ser tan malvado como para seducir deliberadamente a una joven inocente.

-El señor no es ningún malvado -replicó Noeline, yendo al tocador y disponiendo en pulcras hileras los cepillos y las diminutas botellas-. Sólo es un hombre, madame. Y no puede mantener alejado a un hombre de una chica tan guapa, igual que no podría atar a un sabueso con una ristra de salchichas.

-¿Piensas que kagome es guapa? –kaede frunció el ceño pensativamente-. He de admitir que al principio no me lo pareció. Pero cuanto más tiempo hace que la conozco, más atractiva parece volverse.

-Tiene algo que le gusta mucho a monsieur -observó Noeline secamente-. Se lo oye crujir como el aceite en una sartén cada vez que ella entra en la habitación.

-Noeline -la riñó kaede mientras reía sobre su taza de té.

El ama de llaves también sonrió.-Es así, madame-insistió-. Y cuando el señor la mira, tiene algo más que venganza en la cabeza. Es sólo que no quiere admitirlo.

Cuando kagome estuvo segura de que su padrastro se había ido de la propiedad, fue en busca de taisho. Éste acababa de fumarse un puro y beberse una copa en la veranda de lantera, y un hilillo de humo se elevaba perezosamente de un plato de cristal. Su atención permanecía centrada en un magnífico pura sangre que un mozo traía de los establos. Al parecer taisho se disponía a cabalgar hasta la ciudad.

Al oír los suaves pasos de kagome en la veranda, inuyasha se volvió hacia ella. Su mirada se hallaba velada por los párpados entornados, y su boca mantenía una curva casi desdeñosa que la hizo sentirse extraña. Verlo hacía que le entraran ganas de sobresaltarlo, de pillarlo con la guardia baja... Se preguntó qué podría hacer taisho si ella se limitaba a ir hacia él y besaba su firme, tentadora boca y luego quitaba el rígido corbatín blanco de su ún hombre la había afectado nunca de aquella forma. Quería sentir el roce de sus mejillas afeitadas, y pasar suavemente sus labios sobre los suyos, y percibir el calor de su aliento en la piel. Taisho parecía tomarse un poco demasiado en serio a sí mismo, como si estuviera muy necesitado de que algo -o alguien-se riera de él y lo desarmara. Si fuera su esposa, kagome haría algo al respecto.

Aquel pensamiento tan sorprendente hizo que se preguntara cuánto tiempo llevaba viudo, y cómo había muerto su esposa. Estaba claro que ése era un tema prohibido en la casa de los taisho. Ni siquiera kaede, siempre tan habladora, se mostraba dispuesta a responder a las preguntas de kagome sobre aquel tema.

Kagome ofreció a taisho una sonrisa dubitativa. -Supongo que mi padrastro se enfadó mucho cuando no le permitió verme.

-Mucho.

-Bien. -Se detuvo ante él, y su altura la obligó a echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Cielo santo, aquel hombre era enorme-. ¿Le creyó cuando le dijo que yo estaba enferma?

-No, no me creyó.-

-¿Y aun así se fue? -Lysette se mordisqueó el labio inferior y frunció el ceñ hubiese esperado que hiciera valer sus derechos ante usted.

-Su padrastro está intentando evitar un escándalo -replicó Vallerand-. No hará valer sus derechos ante mí. Y mientras esté en mi casa, nadie puede obligarme a que la saque de ella.

-¿Ni siquiera las autoridades locales? El sacudió la cabeza.

-Mantengo una excelente relación con el gobernador Claiborne.

Ella dejó escapar una breve carcajada.

-Está claro que puedo considerarme afortunada al haber hecho amistad con un hombre tan influyente. –kagome sacó de su manga la carta a Marie, y le entregó el sobre sellado con cera-. Mi carta. Le ruego que la haga entregar lo antes posible. Es importante.

-Soy consciente de la importancia de la carta, mademoiselle.

Kagome lo miró con curiosidad, preguntándose por qué su presencia parecía hacerlo sentir incómodo. Quizá no le gustaba que fuese tan franca y nunca se andara con rodeos. Supuso que taisho tenía que estar acostumbrado a las refinadas damas de Nueva Orleans, quienes seguramente no corrían a través de los pantanos y desafiaban a sus familias.

-Monsieur taisho-le dijo con dulzura-, le pido disculpas por todas las molestias que le he causado. Para compensarlo por su hospitalidad, le prometo que me iré de aquí lo más pronto posible. Si mi prima Marie no quiere acogerme en su casa, entraré en el convento de las ursulinas.

Él sonrió, al parecer divertido por la idea.

-Una monja con los rizos negros de una bruja. -Una nota extraña, casi acariciante, se había infiltrado en su voz. Kagome sonrió avergonzada al tiempo que se llevaba una mano a su cabellera caóticamente sujeta.

-Sin duda ellas insistirían en cortar todo este desorden.

-No -dijo él sin perder un instante-. Es precioso. Kagome casi se ofendió, pensando que taisho se burlaba de ella. Pero cuando él siguió contemplándola con aquella mirada impasible y oscura, se dio cuenta de que era sincero. Y eso llevó a otra comprensión, todavía más asombrosa: la de que inuyasha taisho se sentía tan atraído por ella como ella se sentía atraída por él.

La atracción nunca llegaría a tener consecuencias, naturalmente. Sin embargo, lo encontró interesante, de todas maneras. Un súbito calor afluyó a su rostro, y se apresuró a apartar la mirada.

-Buenas tardes, monsieur-murmuró y se fue, andando tan deprisa que las faldas casi se le enredaron alrededor de los tobillos.

-¿Cómo, otra vez aquí esta noche? –susurró yura, abriendo la puerta de par en par y dando la bienvenida a inuyasha al interior de su casa, ubicada en el barrio del Vieux Carré donde vivían los cuarterones, cerca de Rampart. Sus gruesas pestañas descendieron mientras se concentraba en aflojar el corbatín almidonado de inuyasha-. Creía haber satisfecho todos tus deseos anoche.

Ocho años antes, el primer protector de yura había dado por finalizado su acuerdo sin ningún miramiento, con lo que tanto ella como su hijo ilegítimo se quedaron sin dinero y sin hogar. Desesperada, yura había empezado a hacer el equipaje para regresar a la casa de su madre y vivir con ella. Cuando inuyasha supo que su amante la había abandonado, no vaciló en ir a verla. Yura era una de las mujeres más hermosas de Nueva Orleans, y él llevaba mucho tiempo admirándola.

Yura no intentó ocultar su asombro ante la oferta que le hizo inuyasha de convertirse en su protector. «Casi todos los hombres quieren vírgenes», había dicho. En Nueva Orleans había incontables jóvenes hermosas, la mayoría de ellas fruto de la mezcla de sangres, a las que se había preparado para convertirse en amantes de los ricos plantadores y hombres de negocios criollos que podían permitirse el lujo de mantenerlas. Placées, se llamaba a aquellas chicas tan ávidamente buscadas, y la mayor parte de ellas disfrutaban de grandes lujos.

El comentario de yura ante su oferta hizo reír a inuyasha . -La virginidad me importa un comino -le había dicho-. Quiero la compañía de una mujer hermosa e inteligente. Fija tus propios términos,yura : te deseo demasiado como para regatear.

Su admiración había aliviado inconmensurablemente la pena y el orgullo herido de yura. Los desagradables rumores que corrían acerca de taisho habían llegado a sus oídos, y llevaba tiempo preguntándose si serían ciertos. Sin embargo, dado que había visto la soledad en los oscuros ojos de inuyasha y la delicadeza de sus maneras, decidió confiar en é los ocho años transcurridos desde entonces, yura nunca había lamentado su elección. Inuyasha era un amante muy tierno, un generoso sustentador y un buen amigo.

Aunque se había asegurado de que yura no trajera al mundo ningún hijo suyo, pagó el dinero necesario para que el hijo de yura fuera educado en París. Las joyas y vestidos que le había ido dando a lo largo de los años bastarían para permitirle vivir rodeada de lujos durante el resto de su vida, y a ella no le cabía ninguna duda de que cuando inuyasha pusiera fin a su relación, le entregaría una suma extravagante en concepto de despedida.

Porque inuyasha había sido bueno con ella, yura tomó la resolución de que nunca pondría obstáculos a sus deseos. Cuando inuyasha decidiera que lo suyo había terminado, lo deja ría partir sin protestar. No deseaba encadenarlo a ella, y había evitado sabiamente enamorarse de él.

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de yura mientras pasaba los brazos alrededor de los hombros de inuyasha. Alta y de cuerpo esbelto, no le resultó nada difícil ponerse de puntillas y rozar sus labios con los suyos. Sin embargo, esa noche inuyasha no respondió tal como ella había esperado. Estaba insólitamente preocupado, turbado por algo.

-No he venido aquí para eso –dijo inuyasha, desenredándose de su abrazo.

Yura fue a servirle una copa.

-¿Y entonces para qué estás aquí, inuyasha?

-No lo sé -dijo él, y empezó a dar rápidos paseos por la habitación.

-Siéntate, moncher, por favor. Me pone nerviosa verte ir de un lado a otro como un tigre hambriento.

Inuyasha hizo lo que le pedía, y tomó asiento en el sofá sin que su mirada meditabunda pareciese centrarse en nada en particular. yura se acomodó en el sofá junto a él, dejando que sus largas y esbeltas piernas colgaran despreocupadamente de uno de los muslos de él. Le entregó una copa de coñac. -Esto tal vez te ayudará a relajarte.

Él tomó la copa y bebió un largo trago, sin apenas apreciar la excelente calidad del licor.

Los dedos de yura subieron por su muslo siguiendo un camino que les era familiar.

-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres...? –

No -masculló él, apartándole la mano. Yura se encogió de hombros.

-D'accord. -Una sonrisa, curiosa y astuta, rozó sus labios-. Alors, podrías contarme algo más acerca de esa mujer que tienes alojada en tu casa.

Inuyasha le lanzó una mirada sardónica, comprendiendo que los rumores se habían propagado todavía más deprisa de lo que él esperaba.

-Los gemelos se tropezaron con mademoiselle higurashi cuando intentaba huir de un matrimonio no deseado. –

-Ah. -Las perfiladas cejas de yura se elevaron son muchas las mujeres que se atreverían a hacer tal cosa. ¿Quién es el que aspira a ser su esposo, bien-aimé? –

-Naraku Suzuki- Los dedos de yura dejaron de jugar con el hombro de inuyasha .

-suzuki... bon Dieu. Qué extraño que la chica acudiera a tí, de entre todas las personas, en busca de refugio. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Voy a aprovechar la situación, naturalmente.

-Ten cuidado, inuyasha-dijo yura en tono de preocupación-. Ya sé que no te detendrás ante nada con tal de que naraku pague por lo que hizo hace tantos años. Pero si recurrieras a abusar de una inocente que se ha confiado a tu cuidado, luego lo lamentarías. -Una sonrisa llena de cariño flotó en sus una conciencia, moncher, por mucho que pretendas lo contrario.

Una sonrisa reluctante pasó por el rostro de inuyasha. -Me alegro de que pienses eso. -Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y contempló los paneles de madera de ciprés que cubrían el techo-. yura-dijo, cambiando abruptamente de tema-, tú ya sabes que nunca pondré fin a nuestra relación sin haberte dejado bien situada antes.

-Nunca he temido que fueras a dejarme en la miseria -replicó yura tranquilamente. ¿Sería aquélla la primera señal de que el interés que sentía por ella empezaba a desvanecerse?-. Algún día -continuó diciendo-, me gustaría llevar mi propia casa de huéspedes. Es algo en lo que tendría mucho éxito.

-Sí, lo tendrías

-¿Debería empezar a hacer planes para ello?

-Algún día. Si es lo que quieres hacer. -Le acarició suavemente la mejilla-. Pero todavía no.

El jueves habitualmente era el día de estar en casa para los taisho, cuando las amistades y los conocidos de kaede los visitaban y charlaban un rato mientras tomaban una taza de café rebajado con achicoria. Desgraciadamente, kaede se había visto obligada a mantener alejadas las visitas a causa de la presencia de kagome.

-Lamento perturbar sus hábitos –dijo kagome. Kaede la hizo callar alegremente.

-No, no, tomaremos café juntas, sólo nosotras dos. En estos momentos tu compañía me resulta mucho más divertida que la de mis amistades, quienes siempre vienen con los mismos cotilleos para que vayamos dándoles vueltas semana tras semana. Tienes que hablarme de tu madre, y de las amistades que tenías en Natchez, y de tus pretendientes.

-A decir verdad, madame, he llevado una existencia muy recluida. A mi hermana y a mí no se nos permitía tener pretendientes. De hecho, rara vez nos relacionábamos ni siquiera con nuestros primos o parientes varones.

Kaede asintió para que viese que la entendía.

-Si nos guiamos por los patrones de hoy en día, esa manera de educar a las jovencitas ya se ha quedado muy anticuada. Pero conmigo también fue así. Nunca leí un periódico hasta después de haberme casado. No sabía nada del mundo exterior. Pasé muchísimo miedo cuando me llegó el momento de salir del capullo protector de mi familia y asumir mi lugar como la esposa de inuno taisho . –kaede sonrió, con un tenue brillo de diversión en los ojos mientras se acordaba de la muchacha que había sido en aquel entonces-. Mi tante Marie y mi madre me acompañaron a mi lecho matrimonial y me dejaron sola allí para que esperase a mi esposo. ¡Oh, cómo les rogué que me llevaran de vuelta a casa! No quería ser una esposa, y mucho menos la esposa de un taisho. Inuno era todo un hombretón, y su presencia me intimidaba muchísimo. Me aterraba pensar en lo que iba a exigir de mí.

Intrigada, kagome dejó su taza.-Evidentemente luego todo fue bien-observó la joven. Kaede dejó escapar una risita.

-Sí, inuno resultó ser un buen esposo. No tardé en enamorarme profundamente de él. Los hombres de la familia taisho son engañosos, ¿sabes? Por fuera se muestran dominadores y arrogantes. Sin embargo, cuando es llevado por la mujer adecuada, un taisho hará lo que sea con tal de complacerla. -Cogiendo una cucharilla de plata grabada, kaede echó un poco más de azúcar dentro de su café y lo removió-. Listo -dijo con satisfacción-. Me gusta que mi café esté negro como el diablo y dulce como el pecado.-

-Madame, ¿cómo era la esposa de su hijo? -preguntó kagome como si tal cosa-. En su opinión, ¿supo llevarlo adecuadamente?-

La pregunta hizo que kaede se pusiera visiblemente tensa. Titubeó durante largo tiempo antes de responder. –kikyo era la chica más hermosa y malcriada que he conocido...estaba demasiado pendiente de sí misma para ser capaz de querer a nadie más. Nunca consiguió llevar a inuyasha como era debido. Una lástima, porque no habría necesitado hacer gran cosa para que inuyasha fuese feliz.

-El suyo no fue un buen matrimonio, entonces. –murmuro kagome

No -murmuró kaede-. Creo que nadie diría que lo fue.

Para gran decepción de kagome, no estaba dispuesta a revelar nada más acerca de la misteriosa difunta esposa de taisho.

Toda la existencia de los taisho se vio bruscamente perturbada cuando shippo intentó entrar en la casa sin ser visto pasada la medianoche, manchado de sangre y luciendo las señales que le habían dejado los golpes recibidos en una pelea. Inuyasha lo llamó de inmediato y se lo llevó a la cocina para administrarle una buena reprimenda. Kagome oyó la discusión desde su habitación. Abrumada por la curiosidad, fue sigilosamente hasta el inicio de la escalera y aguzó el oído.

-¡No puedes tratarme como si yo fuera un niño! ¡Ahora ira soy un hombre!

-Eso es lo que tú dices -fue la mordiente réplica de inuyasha-. Pero un hombre no les busca las cosquillas a otros casta hacer que se peleen a puñetazos con él por mero entretenimiento.

-No fue por entretenimiento -dijo shippo con vehemencia.

-¿Por qué te has peleado, entonces? -¡Para demostrar algo!-¿Que eres rápido con los puños? Eso no te llevará muy lejos, shippo. Pronto alcanzarás la edad en que las peleas a puñetazos se convierten en sesiones de esgrima, y entonces te manchará de sangre las manos.

-Entonces seré como tú, ¿verdad?

Sorprendida por aquellas palabras, kagome se sentó en la sombra del último escalón y escuchó con atención.

-Por malo que sea, yo nunca llegaré a ser peor que tú -lo acusó el muchacho-. Lo sé todo acerca de ti, papá. Y también conozco tus planes para Suzuki y mademoiselle higurashi.

Un silencio lleno de tensión siguió a esas palabras. Finalmente inuyasha gruñó:

-Tengo razones sobre las que tú no sabes nada. –

¿No? -se burló Justin.

-Al parecer has oído los rumores. –dijo inuyasha

-¡He oído la verdad!-estallo shippo

-Nadie conoce la verdad -contestó inuyasha con voz átona.

El muchacho le escupió una palabra terrible y salió corriendo de la cocina. Kagome se apresuró a apartarse de la escalera y huyó hacia su cama, queriendo evitar que la sorprendieran escuchando a escondidas. Cuando estuvo a salvo debajo del cubrecama, clavó la mirada en las sombras sin verlas y se preguntó si había oído correctamente al muchacho. ¿Cuál era la palabra que shippo le había lanzado a su padre? Había sonado como «asesino».

Pero no podía haberlo oído bien, pensó, profundamente turbada, y sus puños se apretaron rígidamente contra el cubrecama.

GLOSARIO:

Bayou: pantano

ma chére: querida

bon Dieu: la buena voluntad de Dios

tante: tía

moncher: querido

D'accord: bueno

Alors: entonces

bien-aimé: amado


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias a los comentarios solo quiero aclarar algo ya se que esto es una adaptación de un libro pero no será exactamente igual y yo no estoy en contra de que te inspires en un libro siento que es mas fácil para los fans conocer de ciertos libros si sus actores son personajes conocidos a mi me gustan muchos fics que son adaptaciones de libros por ejemplo lady escándalo o de princesa a camarera en fin es mi opinión como quiera va a ver unas cosas muy distintas en esta adaptación de inuyasha y kagome si ustedes quieren seguir leyéndolo adelante yo respeto su opinión

Gracias por todo y discúlpenme si me tarde pero e tenido muchos exámenes en la prepa que me están matando

Kagome se durmió un poco tarde sorprendida por la palabra que escucho decir al gemelo shippo aun recordaba su encuentro en el pantano y se puso a analizar detenidamente a la familia taisho con los gemelos no había hablado mucho pero su encuentro en el pantano basto para saber que aunque por fuera parecían idénticos por dentro eran muy distintos los nobles sentimientos de kohaku no podían ser comparados por los sentimientos arrogantes y vanidosos de shippo –seguro es como su padre- mascullo en medio de la noche en la oscuridad de la habitación que le había sido asignada. Cuando se ha sorprendido con el recuerdo de un amigo de su infancia en realidad era de ella y de su hermana, koga Takaro era su único amigo y ya que el padre de ella y el de koga se llevaban muy bien había probabilidades de que los comprometieran cuando fueran grandes, pero todas esas probabilidades se agotaron a la muerte de su querido padre –y pensar que yo habría aceptado gustosa casarme con koga- susurro llena de melancolía al recordar que cuando su madre se caso con onigumo el le prohibió que volviera a ver a koga. Recordando los buenos ratos que paso con koga se quedo dormida.

Kagome se encontraba en la biblioteca leyendo un rato cuando el ruido de la puerta se escucho voltio para ver quien había entrado se sorprendió de ver al señor taisho que paso velozmente al otro lado de la estancia dándole la espalda al parecer no había notado su presencia así que kagome se dispuso a hacer lo que había pensado, pillarlo con la guardia baja se empezó a parar del sofá lentamente pero al parecer no dio resultado porque el señor taisho se volvió hacia ella, kagome pudo notar en sus ojos la sorpresa antes de ser reemplazada por la mascara de frialdad que el siempre usaba

-Mademoiselle- dijo en una forma fría de saludo -no sabia que se encontraba aquí creí que estaba con Noeline y maman-mascullo y volvió a buscar sobre los estantes llenos de libros

-No, la señora kaede y Noeline están muy ocupadas organizando la casa para recibir a sus hermanos y como ya le había dicho Monsieur yo se leer y me gusta ocuparme en leer un buen libro-

- Alors espero que esta biblioteca sea de su agrado-dijo sacando un libro del estante

-s si me parece que hay muchos libros interesantes que aun no e leído-contesto viéndole fijamente

-bueno puede leer lo que quiera si me disculpa debo retirarme-le dijo saliendo rápidamente de la biblioteca llevándose el libro

Kagome se volvió a sentar en el sofá y siguió leyendo pero ahora el libro no le entretenía como hasta hace un rato de que entrara el señor taisho su actitud para con ella era extraña, cuando se encontraban siempre hablaban aunque fuera solo para tener una de esas pequeñas discusiones que solía tener con el, y ahora su actitud era fría y distante kagome siguió pesando en ello, cuando pensó que quizás era por la llegada de sus hermanos que el estuviera tan apurado y se dispuso a volver a leer el libro cuando un pensamiento fugaz hizo que lo dejara caer y se pusiera una mano en la boca para evitar que salieran por su boca las palabras que acababa de pensar –sabe que yo le espiaba cuando discutía con su hijo-pensó sintiéndose avergonzada –tonta- se reprendió mentalmente

Salió de la biblioteca cuando escucho todo el escándalo que había y le pregunto a Noeline que pasaba a su lado Cuál era el alboroto.

- Mademoiselle lo que pasa es que acaban de llegar los hijos de la señora-explico –y han traído a un viejo amigo que no se esperaba, así que voy a ordenar que preparen una habitación- las palabras salieron de su boca atropelladamente que kagome apenas y pudo comprenderlas, iba a preguntar algo pero Noeline se fue y kagome solo la observo como se perdía en el pasillo cuando volteo cuando la llamaron

-¡kagome aquí estas!-chillo kaede –te e estado buscando baja que te quiero presentar a mis hijos- sin dar tiempo a que kagome dijera algo kaede la arrastro escaleras abajo y la soltó antes de entrar al salón –pasa ma chére- le dijo kaede

Kagome lo que pudo observar primero era a taisho sentado en el sofá hablando animadamente con los que supuso sus hermanos cuando entraron kagome y kaede se pararon para recibirlas y kagome pudo notar que los gemelos charlaban con un hombre que estaba de espaldas se encontraban retirados de donde se hallaban los demás

-hijos les presento a mademoiselle higurashi-dijo kaede mirando a sus hijos y después a kagome, el primero que se acerco fue un chico alto de piel blanca y ojos azules

- mademoiselle un gusto, mi nombre es miroku taisho-le dijo sonriéndole

- mademoiselle higurashi, mi nombre es bankotzu taisho-fue el frio saludo de este ultimo, que hizo que a kagome se le helara la sangre-

Kagome se quedo un rato escuchando la charla entre los hermanos taisho pero después de un rato se excuso diciendo que tenia dolor de cabeza y que prefería irse a su habitación, después de un rato de estar paseando en su habitación kagome se dispuso a leer el libro que había estado leyendo en la biblioteca así que abrió la puerta y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca se sentó pero en un rato se escucho la puerta se volvió para ver quien había entrado y no eran mas que los hermanos taisho

- Mademoiselle higurashi veo que prefiere una buena lectura a una charla amena-dijo miroku mirándola con una sonrisa acusadora

-es una gran lectora no encuentra placer en nada mas-dijo Inuyasha viendo a kagome

-No merezco ni ese elogio ni esa censura no soy una gran lectura y encuentro placer en muchas cosas-contraataco Kagome sosteniéndole la mirada al señor Taisho pero este no estaba dispuesto a bajarla y ambos tuvieron que hacerlo cuando se escucho el carraspeo de Miroku

- Mademoiselle Higurashi ¿estará mucho tiempo con nosotros?-pregunto Miroku para salir del silencio incomodo que se había producido

-si Miroku Mademoiselle Higurashi estará un tiempo con nosotros es una invitada de maman

-alors será un placer tener su presencia en esta casa-dijo Miroku sonriéndole a Kagome a lo que esta correspondió mientras pensaba que distintos eran los hermanos Taisho Miroku parecía una persona alegre y amigable, Inuyasha era altanero y arrogante y el otro hermano era igual que Inuyasha o incluso peor

-no lo hemos presentado al amigo de mis hermanos Mademoiselle Higurashi, lo hubiéramos echo hace un rato si a usted no le hubiera dado "dolor de cabeza"-termino Inuyasha de manera sarcástica Kagome casi enrojece de furia pero se tranquilizo al darse cuenta de que el señor Taisho ya no estaba tan distante

-si es una pena Mademoiselle que no le hayamos podido presentar a "nuestro" amigo- dijo Miroku mirando a Inuyasha al decir esto Inuyasha dio la espalda y se puso a buscar en los estantes

Kagome observo un bankotsu este solo miraba por la ventana que daba hacia el jardín como ido pero este al sentirse observado se giro y se encontró con la mirada curiosa de Kagome pero el solo la miro tratando de intimidarla pero esta no lo hizo y solo desprendió su mirada de el para contestarle una pregunta a Miroku

-discúlpenme pero debo retirarme fue un gusto acompañarles-kagome salió de la biblioteca y se dirigía a buscar a madame kaede cuando choco con algo y callo al suelo

-discúlpeme madeimoselle-dijo una voz varonil y kagome miraba borroso todo pero pudo ver k le tendían una mano -¿se encuentra bien?-pregunto poniéndola de pie

-si si no se preocupe monsier-dijo ella débilmente se sentía mareada al parecer la excusa que había dado hace un rato se había vuelto realidad ya que sentía dolor de cabeza y miraba todo borroso y dando vueltas y eso que solo miraba el piso cuando se sintió mejor se preparo para ofrecer su disculpa a aquel hombre

-discúlpeme mon…-lo que fuera a decir se quedo atorado en su garganta cuando quedo atrapada en esa mirada azul


End file.
